Swimming Pool
by daybreaksage
Summary: And you didn’t! Where were you when I was trying to lift him outta the pool! HUH? Where were you when I was trying to save the kid's life with CPR! WHERE Kaiba , WHERE! because you damn sure weren't helping me save your little brother' jouxkai


Written by: Daybreaksage  
Written 4/28/05 – revised 8/17/07

**Swimming Pool**

Kaiba emerged from the water. It was hot. The steam rose and made his face cloudy as his eyes blurred more than they already were. His bangs dripped in front of his eyes before he swiftly swiped them away.

"Stupid swimming pool—" Kaiba stopped his muttering when his little brother suddenly popped up from underneath the water.

"So Seto I learned not to drink water since it's unhealthy."

Kaiba stared at his brother a little shocked. What the heck was he talking about? Raising a brow, his teal eyes never left Mokuba's dipping hair and bloodshot eyes. The teen blinked before staring back at his older brother. A smiled suddenly bloomed as Mokuba brought up the reason of why he brought nii-sama here in the first place. To get a tan of course! He was white and not to mention a hermit crab! The eldest Kaiba decided best to finally open his mouth, "You do know that water is essential for human life?" the youngest teen nodded. Kaiba still watched intently as Mokuba moved his head from side to side. Water slowly dripped out one ear as he looked back up at Seto.

"I know. What I meant to say was chlorine water is unhealthy." Kaiba took a deep breath. So Mokuba wasn't dumb after all. Thank goodness. Kaiba clenched his teeth together before smiling weakly. He really shouldn't have come. He hated pools anyway. So why did he get an indoor pool installed last month? Oh wait…. "Stupid puppy dog eyes…" Kaiba grumbled before falling back underneath the water level.

Mokuba stared at his older brother. He definitely loved the look on his face as he muttered incoherently. He loved to make his nii-sama suffer!

"Yo! What are you doing here?"

The small teen looked up and caught a slight glance of blonde shinning in the sunlight. His eyes widened before Kaiba started emerge to the surface. Mokuba smiled kindly, "You know…just enjoying the hot summer days…in a nice….outdoor…_public_ pool."

Jou raised a brow.

Mokuba raised his hands to the air, "Ok! You caught me! I was hungry so I went for a swim."

Jounouchi's eyes widened. He certainly wasn't waiting for that answer. ….and it definitely doesn't make any sense at all. The blond was about to retort when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Brown…to be exact….

"Mokuba…what is-"

"Come now Jou, I have money; let's go buy a burger or hotdog." Mokuba immediately jumped out of the hot tub and grabbed Jounouchi's arm and led him away from the steaming pool.

Seto quickly opened his eyes. Mokuba was nowhere to be seen. It wasn't until his saw his dark blue and black swimming trunks walking away with a blonde male tagging along. Come to think of it….he looks a little like…

Nah! Come on Seto relax, forget about the mangy mutt. He's probably at home ready to scarf down a week old pizza.

Kaiba chuckled to himself. His mind was probably right. He could never understand that male. Even if he was paid a million bucks to make him rich. Well, he was already rich, but it would make him richer! A smirk brought itself to appear on his face. Taking the time to soak up the sun Seto finally decided it was better to get out and go home after an hour of swimming and fifteen of the hot tub. Climbing out, he reached for his towel. Slipping on his flip-flops, he headed towards his seat.

Mokuba huffed a sigh of relief. Jou almost saw Kaiba and he knew if he did, it would be a disaster…or a storm brewing in the middle of a hot summer. And that was not good. The raven-haired teen bought an ice-cream cone. He offered the blond but he quickly refused .

"Sorry Mokuba. I have to get back to work. I was on a bathroom break. I have to head back to my post."

The teen raised an eyebrow, "Post? Break?"

"I work here."

Mokuba's eyes widened. How could he not notice the _red_ swimming suit and white T-shirt with "lifeguard" embroidered into both of them? "You are kidding me?! _You're a_ lifeguard?!"

Jou's hand instantly went to the back of his neck as he slightly blushed, "Ah…Yeah, since the beginning of summer. Which was about four weeks ago."

"Wow! I mean…You…A lifeguard, who would have thought…"

The blonde narrowed his eyes and brought his hand back to his side, "Hey! If that was some kind of smart-aleck remark, you got another thing comin'!"

Mokuba smiled cheekily, "Well if you think about it-"

"Yeah…yeah, whatever. Save it. I gotta get back!" Jounouchi smiled and waved as he trotted off.

The young teen waved at him before yelling, "Nice nose!"

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. Walking towards his post he mumbled, "It's mandatory," before placing his sunglasses over his with sun-screened nose and stepping up the latter to the lifeguard tower.

Mokuba chuckled before turning around and running into the person behind him, "Sorry, please excuse-"

"Who were you waving to?"

Mokuba gulped before replying, "No one."

It seemed too quick for Kaiba's taste, "Let's go. I want to get out of here as soon as possible." The youngest nodded before turning to get his stuff from the chairs. Seto looked towards the source of Mokuba's waving. He saw no one in the pool he would be friends with. Kaiba turned around and headed towards the area where Mokuba was at. Kaiba caught a glint of gold and tried to turn back around before his younger brother quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him the other way towards the exit.

………………………………….

Another week passed as Kaiba was hauled to the same swimming pool. Grumbling to himself his tossed his shirt to the side of the chair before flicking off his sandals and silently following his younger brother towards the deep end of the pool.

Mokuba hadn't told a soul.

"Cannon ball!" The youngest teen jumped off the edge of the cement and lunged into the pool. The brunette stepped back to avoid the water splashing him. Mokuba popped up from the surface and faced his brother, "I'll drag you in here if you don't."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and glared at the younger teen. He knew it was true. Taking a few steps backwards, he sprinted into the water with a graceful dive. He surfaced to the top to meet his brother's gaze, "That was wicked!" a small smile struck Kaiba in the face before it met a wave of water. Seto wiped the new water droplets from his face before replying, "You have five….four… three," Mokuba squeaked before taking off in the other direction.

Jou slammed his locker closed and threw the towel over his shoulder. Clenching the white T-shirt in his left hand he headed towards the exit for a two hour shift. After all, no one can be outside for more than five. This swimming pool was extremely strict over their employees having too much skin exposure. Getting skin cancer was huge and was a problem with older adults…So stop it now while you're young, right?

Enough of that…the blonde quickly exited the room and found the outside to once again be shinning with the rays of the sun. He spotted his post not far from the deep end.

He noticed two particular males slashing each other. Commencing his routine he pulled his sunglasses out and set them on his white nose. Climbing the ladder he fixated himself atop the chair before looking down and scanning the area of the pool. His eyes landed on a brunette with the smirk he knew all too well.

Kaiba couldn't help the smile that overcame his face. It suddenly turned into a smirk when Mokuba finally turned around and then began hitting him in the face with waves of chlorine water. He was about to lunge forward and attack his brother, when his _eyes_ met the chlorine. The brunette quickly turned around. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple of times--his eyes came in contact with the inevitable!

The blonde gulped down what was left in his mouth. He looked away and realized he still had the lifeguard t-shirt in his hand. Keeping his eyes away from the two figures in the pool, he quickly slipped the shirt over his torso.

The brunette couldn't take his eyes away from Jounouchi. It wasn't until the blonde had his shirt fully on that Mokuba had slapped his brother in the back.

"Ow! Mokuba!" Kaiba spun around to greet his brother with the most malevolent glare. But the little brat was nowhere in site. The brunette furrowed his eyebrows.

"**Jou!**"

Kaiba resisted the urge to cause a squall when his eyes met his little brother talking to the _Mutt._

Rage seemed to fill his whole body. His hands trembled. Kaiba had the sudden feeling to punch the daylights out of the dumb dog. If only he could have been on school grounds, then he could have gotten Wheeler into detention. He'd walk away like a free man because he's a Kaiba. He's got connections, and makes funds to the school. Without him, they school would be nothing. Absolute dirt which would be teaching students out of a fifteen year old book with and no updated information.

Sucking in some breath Kaiba turned from the horrible scene of their conversation and swam to the edge of the pool. Lifting himself up, he ambled towards the spot of his towels and tugged at it from his chair and sat down. He wiped the excess droplets from his face. Clenching his jaw, he resisted the urge to yell at Mokuba to come back. Shoving the towel onto his face, Kaiba left a hole big enough to see both Mokuba and the Mutt. It wasn't very Kaiba-like—Kaiba furrowed his eyebrows—and either was Jou staring at him!

Mokuba waved his hand in front of Jounouchi's face, "Whacha lookin at?" the younger teen turned to look at the direction of Jou's stare.

Blinking, "Oh, nothing." He waved it off like it was nothing.

The raven-haired Kaiba turned back to look at Jou. His eyes were gazing at the water's ripples. Raising a brow, Mokuba turned back to the area Jou was looking at. The man with the towel over his face looked familiar. Smirking, the teen turned back to the lifeguard. It seemed like a little tint of pink marred the blonde's cheeks. Getting an idea, Mokuba voiced his thoughts, "Hey Jou! It looks like you are getting a little sunburned ….Either that, or you might be getting sick. If you are sick, you shouldn't be here you know."

Mokuba's smile widened when he saw the tint get darker.

"It's nothing. Probably just a sunburn." Jou clenched his teeth together. Reaching down next to his chair, he groped for the flotation device he was supposed to be carrying at all times. Finding it, he gripped it until his knuckles turned white. Kaiba flashed in his mind. The way his arms flexed has he lifted himself out of the water. Boy, did he wish he could have those kinds of biceps. And then the way he wiped his face to get rid of the water. If he had his way he'd—

Oh. My. Go—

"Jou, you know you should really pay attention. What if someone drowned right now?"

Snapping out of his reverie, Jou focused on the little boy standing just below the ladder. "You are right Moke. You better leave. I don't want to get fired."

"Yeah sure. I understand! Well, I'll see ya later then! Bye Jounouchi!"

The blond watched the kid trample away and greet his brother at the chairs. By this time, Kaiba had taken the towel off his face. He eyed Mokuba. Jou figured it was time to do his job. He noticed a kid nearly spiriting towards his friends. Pulling out his whistle, he blew on it, then cried, "Hey! No Running!"

* * *

"Come on Seto! Please!"

"No means No." Kaiba stopped and turned around from walking, "Which do you not understand? The enn or the oh?" He glared at his younger brother in the hallway.

"Pretty please!" Mokuba smacked his hands together in a prayer stance and bowed his head, "I will forever be grateful!"

Kaiba turned around to begin walking again, "I do not wish to see the mutt again. Go swim in our pool."

"But it's not the same. Whenever I swim here you never play with me! But when we go to the public pool, you have to because you _take_ me there. Besides… ourpoolisbroken."

Kaiba spun around, "What do you mean our pool is broken!"

Mokuba pouted. He spoke it in a rush for a reason. "Well, it all began when I accidentally threw a ball and it landed on the heat generator."

Taking in a deep breath and pinching the bridge of his nose, Kaiba spoke softly, "When exactly did this happen."

"When we went to the pool the first time."

The brunette closed his eyes and spoke through clenched teeth, "That was over a month ago Mokuba." He brought his hand back down and glared at his brother through narrowed eyes.

Mokuba smiled from ear to ear and spoke in the nicest tone, "I didn't want to bother you dear brother."

"Ugh!" Kaiba walked towards his brother. Mokuba tensed but relaxed as he watched Seto walk past him in haste. Muttering to himself, Kaiba spoke, "Fine, pack your bags. But I have to call the repair man first."

……………………………

"Yahoo!"

Kaiba watched his brother jump off the highest diving board. Rolling his eyes he set right back to reading his book. Kaiba's eyelids fluttered. He was up to almost three in the morning last night and didn't get much sleep when he had to wakeup at six. Staring at the words in front of him, the brunette tried to concentrate on the letters. Brown bobbed. The words became fuzzy. Before Kaiba could even comprehend what was happening, his head shifted as the huge light bulb in the sky slowly and delightfully dimmed.

Mokuba raised an eyebrow. With his hands on his hips he stared at his older brother sleeping in the swimming pool chair. He had nothing on but his swimming suit. Mokuba touched his chin; _did bro ever put on any sunscreen?_ Shrugging, _oh well_, Mokuba turned around and spotted a familiar blonde head sitting atop one of the towers. Smiling his biggest smiles ever, the younger Kaiba shoved the thought of Kaiba looking a little red in the back of his mind. It was time to talk to one of his best pals!

"Hey Jou!"

Hearing his name, Jounouchi glanced down, "Oh hey Mokuba."

"…"

"…"

Putting his hands on his hips and tapping his foot, "You aren't very talkative today."

"Sorry. Can't be. There are a lot of people here today. Maybe next time though or after my shift." Jou never took his eyes off the pool as he spoke. Mokuba shrugged, "I understand," before walking away. The raven-haired kid ambled to the side of the pool and sat down. Soaking up the sun and swinging his feet back and fourth in the pool he watched some children splash each other.

_Grrrrr. . . . owwwwwl. _

Mokuba frowned upon looking down at his tummy. He did skip lunch today. Quickly standing back up, Mokuba turned to face his older brother snoozing on the chair.

A light bulb appeared above his head.

Smirking, he snuck his way over to his brother quietly. Reaching out, the kid shifted the book out of Kaiba's hands. Setting it on the table next to the towel, in which he picked up. Not a moment later, Mokuba came back with a soaked towel in his hands. Walking over and standing next to Seto, he bent over and whispered his ear, "Big brother, I'm hungry."

"Mumndmn."

Smiling Mokuba tried again, this time with a different thought in mind, "Seto," Mokuba glanced to his left at Jou before looking back, "Jounouchi's a hotdog." He paused…that didn't really sound right after trying to make it an insult. Shaking his head he decided to go on the offensive, "Seto, I want a hotdog, soda and chips!" He smashed the towel on top of Kaiba's chest—wack!

Kaiba sat up in time to see Mokuba taking a few steps back. Water leaked down his front as he removed the towel from his chest. A red mark the size of Antartica was clearly evident. The brunette kept his anger in check, "Mokuba…What was _that_ for?"

"You wouldn't wake up. I am hungry and I want a hotdog, soda and chips." Growling, Seto stood up and reached into the bag near his chair. He pulled out a couple of dollars and headed towards the concession stands.

Mokuba smiled slightly before walking back to the edge of the pool and taking a seat. He smiled to himself as he thought of what else he could to do to make his brother miserable while they were here. Oh yeah, Kaiba still hasn't put on any sunscreen. _Should I tell him?_ Mokuba giggled, _as they say, you have to learn from your own mistakes. _

**x x x**

"Be careful with that chair Sam. I don't want you to accidentally hit someone with it."

"Ok…"

"I am going to go to the bathroom. Hurry and take the extra chair to our bags."

"Yes mom."

" 'scuse me. Pardon. I don't want to hit anyone—" The voice faded as he walked away. Unbeknownst to him, pain struck the back of Mokuba's head as he fell forward with a splash. Motionless.

**x x x**

Kaiba growled again. Could this line take any longer?

"Order up! Number 18!" Grunting, Kaiba pushed past a couple to get to the counter to pick up the food. Grabbing the two hotdogs, coke and chips, he—once again—shoved past the couple holding hands and started walking towards the pool chairs where Mokuba was formally sitting.

Kaiba sighed. Mokuba asked him to get something to eat for him and he comes back to find that he's not even here. Setting the food down on one of the chairs, Kaiba spun around to scan the swimming pool for his younger brother. He'd get one heck of a yellin' that boy will. Kaiba smirked, bu then glared. The smile faded. Seto couldn't see Mokuba anywhere, but he was sure to stick out with his raven hair.

Fisting his hands, Kaiba strode to the side of the pool. Raising his voice slightly he called for his younger brother, "Mokuba."

Jou's head instantly snapped towards the tall brunette. Why would he be calling for Mokuba? Unless—

Honey-due eyes scanned for any kind of object under the waters level. Jounouchi threw his sunglasses to the side as he dove into the water. Lifeguards near him blew their whistle for the crowded pool to vacate the water. The blond, opened his eyes as he swam to what looked like his body.

Kaiba's eyes widened once he saw what Jou was heading towards. Panic struck Kaiba like a spear through the heart. All he could do was stand there and watch. He couldn't move. He just couldn't…he wanted to jump in the water and save Mokuba himself…._Breathe_. In. Out. In. Out. Kaiba fell to his knees. This couldn't be happening. He had already lost his parents, if he lost Mokuba, there would be nothing to live for. Nothing.

Jou huffed as he laid the young boy on the cement. He was unconscious. He noticed out of the corner of his eyes Kaiba kneeling right beside him. _What is he doing?!_ Joey almost yelled it out loud, but there were more important matters on hand. Jou knelt over Mokuba and softly placed his fingers on his neck. He could barely feel anything as he then moved down to his wrist with his right and watched his wrist watch on his left hand.

The brunette watched as Joey had pulled his younger brother out of the pool. He watched as the blond carefully check for a pulse. But he couldn't move. Not an inch of his body wanted to listen to his wishes from his brain. It was like they were being blocked like a basketball player on offense.

Just like the basketball player, he wanted to get to his goal, but didn't know how.

People started to gather around the trio.

"Somebody call 911!"

The voice snapped Kaiba senses. His mind told him to get off the ground and inch closer to his brother. His toned body did as he said. As the brunette got up and let his knees penetrate the hard cement with a snap on the ground, he bared the pain and stared at Mokuba's face. His eyes were closed and hair soaked. His head lulled to the side of his left shoulder. The brunette had a good look at his face as he tried to decipher what to do. So instead, he stayed out of the blonde's way as he watched as Jounouchi bend over his younger brother.

Anger surged through his body. It bubbled in his veins. It steamed out his ears as he watched Jou start CPR. Honestly, it almost freaked him out, but he had to let the blond do his job or he might loose the one he loves.

Everything seemed to flow in silence like a song or a slow motion movie. But it sounded like it would forever sing in silent vows of daylight. But the recognizable song of sirens echoed in the distance breaking any kind of silence for miles.__

The sudden thought of failure came to mind as he watched the blond sit up and pump twice on Mokuba's sternum and then go back down to give him air. Why wasn't he the one actually saving Mokuba's life? He was his older brother after all. He's even made a vow to protect Mokuba at all costs. So what was he doing just sitting here watching the life of Mokuba seep from his body and from himself? His spirit was barely clinging to life here as he watched Jounouchi trying to bring it back. Kaiba's hand indistinctively reached out and clutched Mokuba's hand. It was limp. No strands of life seemed to pulse through his corpse.

In the far distance he could here voices, "Excuse me. Move please." The voices were stern and seemed to be eager. "We'll take over now." Kaiba was pushed. He felt his body being slightly shoved to the left and the grasp on Mokuba's hand completely sever. "Sir…" The sentence was never finished as he watched the paramedics and specialists take over the situation.

It wasn't long before Mokuba's body was being lifted into the truck of the ambulance. Kaiba stood ready to get into the vehicle before he heard, "Sir you can't come with. Family only," behind him. With his hand on the door ready to pull himself up, he glanced back to see a blond boy with the look of terror, fatigue and anguish on his face.

"You can't be serious! I just tried to save his life; I should be allowed to come along! I do know this kid!"

"We all do. After all, he's the brother of Seto Kaiba."

"No! That's now what I mean! I know him personally!"

"Don't we all." Kaiba watched at the paramedic push Jou back as he pulled himself up into the automobile, "Step back sir, or I'll have to call the cops."

"But-but—"

"I said—"

"Hey!" Both the paramedic and Jou's attention were turned towards the blue-eyed brunette steaming in the car, "Let him through!"

"I can't allow that Mr. Kaiba."

"Screw it. He's family."

The paramedic's eyes rolled before reposing with, "Your problem?"

"He's mine," were the only words that escaped Kaiba's mouth before the paramedic's eyes slightly widened and Jou swiftly walk past to get inside the ambulance.

The doors to the van were quickly shut before Jounouchi noticed he was sitting thigh to thigh with Kaiba. Sliding onto the bench as quickly as possible next to Kaiba wasn't such a good idea. The blond rapidly scooted an inch or two away before replying, "Thanks."

The brunette didn't acknowledge anything the blonde said. Of course he heard him, but he didn't want to respond as he found, once again, Mokuba's hand in his. Seto squeezed as he mentally urged, _hang in there._

Silence was the song played throughout the van except for the occasional pumping of air into Mokuba's body by the nurse on the opposite side of the ambulance.

He could do nothing but wait and pace. Pace and wait.

"Kaiba stop it!"

"Shut up MUTT! You don't know what you are talking about!"

"Bullcrap! I have every right to be as worried as you are!"

"Not when everything in this moment can decide your life's outcome!"

"You don't think this will change my life too?!"

"Of course it wouldn't."

"I tried to bring him back for ten minutes before they came! Then I'll know it's my entire fault if he doesn't come out that door on release!"

"You better dang well think it's your fault if he doesn't come out that door!"

"Oh shove it Kaiba! I did the best I could!"

"And you failed!"

"And you didn't?! Where were you when I was trying to lift him outta the pool! HUH? Where were you when I was trying to save the kids life with CPR?! WHERE Kaiba , WHERE?! because you damn sure weren't helping me save your little brother! The only one here who has failed is YOU!"

Kaiba's face went rigid. Blood drained. The Adam's apple in his throat swallowed, as he whispered, "You're right. I am a failure."

"Ah come on Kaiba…I didn't mean it like that."

"No…you are right. I failed Mokuba." Kaiba's body had a will of its own when he took a seat in the one on the other side of the room away from Jou. The blond watched as the depressed brunette sat down and stared at the carpet at his feet.

Jounouchi stood up, "Kaiba I didn't mean it. Seriously. I was just caught up in the moment."

A grunt was heard from the brunette. The blond took a seat next to the brunette, "Kaiba I really—"

"Save it. We both know you are right no matter what."

The two fell silent again. This time Jou stood up and started pacing back and forth. Kaiba sat in the waiting chair.

"Mokuba?" Kaiba's eyes scanned the pool area. There was barely any kind of light illuminating the darkness around him. "Mokuba!" Panic seemed to quake through Kaiba's feet and up his whole body. This couldn't be happening, not twice!

Then he saw it. The mass floating in the water. Lifeless. "Mokuba!" Kaiba practically screamed as he nearly dove into the pool. That was before he heard a voice yelling exactly behind him. He spun around in time to see a mane of hair clutching at his waist before he lept into the pool. He nearly flew on his back before he gained balance and embraced his little brother back.

If Mokuba was here? Then who was in the—

Mokuba immediately let go and started screaming, "Kaiba! Get help!"

The brunette spun around in time to see Mokuba diving into the pool and swimming towards the body. Without any kind of help from his older brother, Mokuba was able to get the body to the side of the pool. Kaiba reached down and began to pull the body from the pool as Mokuba helped himself to get out of the pool.

His blond hair glistened in the moonlight.

Mokuba's tears seemed insignificant as his little body began to quiver, "Do something Seto…"

"I—I but it's the—"

"SETO! DO SOMETHING!"

Without thinking, Kaiba leaned down. Mokuba's cries in the background kept him from pulling back in hesitation as he leaned over Jounouchi's face. A few more centimeters ….

_Did he really want to save the Mutt?_

_Was he really willing to risk him dying? _

_He'd be out of his hair._

_Gone forever to never cause him grief, fatigue or even annoyance again. It would be like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulder. _

"Seto."

Yanking his head back up, Kaiba glanced around the room. It had been four to five hours since the incident in the pool. It was an hour ago that Kaiba was finally let into Mokuba's plain walls and no TV room.

His eyes landed on his little brother. He was hooked to several IV's as he heard the beat from his heart quietly cast the silence from the room. It took him a second to realize that he wasn't dreaming anymore. Mokuba was safe; he was laying in a hospital bed and could leave as soon as dawn was ready. As Kaiba looked closer, he noticed Mokuba's eyes. There were weary. He looked as if he hadn't been sleeping for a fortnight, but in fact had been unconscious for more than six hours.

His heart suddenly felt heavy. It was like a bucket has been poured over his head. "Where's Wheeler?"

Only a shrug came from the bed as Mokuba glanced at Kaiba wondering what was going through his head. He was more confused now than ever in his life as his older brother asked where his mortal rival was. Something was clouding Kaiba's focus. As soon as he was about to open his mouth, the door opened.

The blond stepped inside as Kaiba's shoulders fell as if relieved. Noting this action in the back of his head, Mokuba stared at Jou as a huge grin crossed his lips, "Jounouchi!"

All he did was smile as he stepped up to the bed and ruffled the kid's hair. "How ya feelin?"

Mokuba shrugged.

"I guess I shouldn't expect more from someone almost drowning."

"My lungs feel like they've been attacked by sandpaper."

"Yeah, that might happen from throwing up and such."

Mokuba's eyes furrowed.

"I guess your mind might have been wiped clean since you blacked out." The smile on Jounouchi's lips widened in a mere joke. He was trying to bring light into the room.

"They say you can go home in the morning."

Mokuba shifted slightly, "What time is it now?"

"Almost nine-thirty." Both heads snapped in Kaiba's direction. The brunette suddenly stood, "I'll be right back Mokuba."

Just like that and Kaiba was gone from the room.

"Moke, I haven't eaten all day, do you mind if I get something from the vending machines?"

As soon as Mokuba began shaking his head no, Jou was nowhere to be seen.

"Kaiba!"

"Mutt." The pace in the brunette's legs never ceased as he quickly glanced to his side to see Jou catch up to him. "What do you want?"

"I want to apologize for my behavior earlier—"

"Shove it."

Jounouchi gulped. "I also wanted to ask you something."

Kaiba came to a sudden halt, "What?" The brunette barely had any patience. He'd been waiting all day for Mokuba to wake and when he finally did, Jou had ruined it the second he walked through the door. But he couldn't shake off the feeling of relief after seeing his face shine with merriment when seeing Mokuba instead of lifeless and nearly dead Jounouchi from his dream. He's seen enough in real life to have it as a nightmare.

The blond didn't know how to begin, "Earlier in the ambulance…."

The brunette suddenly knew what was coming. His teeth clenched as well as his fists. "Forget about it." Then why did he suddenly feel detached as those words left his mouth? Like it was only habit...

"Right."

Kaiba opened his mouth to retort, but then snapped it closed. He realized Jou was agreeing with him….That was a first. He spoke with a growl, "What?"

Jou, who was already walking away with indifference, spun around to face Kaiba, "it's bugging me is all."

Slightly annoyed, Kaiba mused, "What's bugging you?"

"What you said."

"And?"

"I dunno…I just…. Forget it." The blond suddenly spun around and began sauntering down the hall at a quick pace. Before he got to Mokuba's room, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I want to know." Jounouchi was just as surprised as Kaiba seemed to be as he dropped his hand to his side and watched a stunned Jou stare at him after he turned around.

"It's nothing."

"It would be if you didn't mention anything."

Noting Kaiba was right, the blond blurted, "I wish I pulled _you_ out."

Kaiba was taken aback. He was thinking the incident of the ambulance and how he's spoken of Jounouchi as his territory…But this? This was nowhere near that!

"I—I mean…" The blond was clearly anxious and didn't know how to finish his statement. But he opened his mouth and began promptly, "if you had been in the pool instead of Mokuba—"

Finally understanding Jou's stuttering speech, he interrupted, "Don't kid yourself Mutt. Nothing is going to change," Kaiba immediately dived and captured the mutt's lips with his own for a split second as he finished his sentence, "now." He waited a moment or two to let the blond catch his breath when he pulled back. He murmured quietly, "Thank you."

Kaiba began to strut away as pride overexcited his ego. Jou was completely confused, but pushed that into the back of his mind as he spun around to grab the doorknob and open the door to a sleeping Mokuba. Jounouchi slipped inside and took a seat at one of the chairs.

_Two Kaiba's in one day...must be a record..._

It suddenly dawned on him. Kaiba knew he'd stay, but how?

* * *

**-Three months later-**

Finally…_Finally_ was all that crossed Kaiba's mind as he took his shoes off and fell to his sheets. Everything was over. The publicity of Mokuba's drowning was out of the news along with some unfortunate events following its outcomes.

Kaiba let his eyelids fall as his breathed in deep.

Everything was finally over….And it was _finally _quiet.

But he still couldn't figure out why he was being discreet towards Jounouchi. He'd known him all his life and finally figured out three months ago that he wasn't really into girls.

Everything Jou did was an act.

And merely acting upon this information, he was toying with him at the hospital. But now….Where has this landed him and his preferable stats? He does know that it landed him with a whole lot of trouble with his board. Some of his stocks fell, but gradually have been going up after the terrible blow to his company from the news.

His little stunt cost him a few hundred thousand, but nothing to be _too_ worried about.

As he said…_It was over_.

He felt weight upon his lower half. His eyes snapped open to see the blond straddling his hips. Rolling his eyes, Kaiba growled, "Get off me Mutt. Being able to stay here doesn't entitle you to anything."

With that, the brunette thrust the blonde off his lap and onto the sheets on the other side of the bed.

It took a second for Jou to realize Kaiba wasn't kidding.

He was pinned to the bed as the brunette found his collar bone and began caressing it with his lips.

It didn't matter what was going on…Kaiba was always in control, unless it came to swimming.

* * *

I have to confess something. I began this story two years ago and didn't finish it until now! Here is the finished product about a hundred miles from its tended original ending…..

You might have noticed the change of writing style and etc. (That's because of the above info mentioned above.)

What do you think? For me, I think it ended a little fast…but that may just have been because I wanted to finish it rather than drag it out longer.


End file.
